


A Hail of Bullets

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Hail of Bullets

Y/N: Does the Bureau know what’s happening?

Spencer: What’s happening where?

“Alright, I need everyone’s undivided attention,” Hotch said as he walked in the room. His eyes lingered on Spencer for a moment, but he didn’t realize the connection between Hotch’s brief look of sadness and Y/N’s text message until Hotch turned on the TV. “We’re going to be helping SWAT on this one.”

As the picture popped up on the screen, Spencer’s heart dropped. The playground outside Oak Street Elementary School was littered with the bodies of at least 10 children. “No,” he breathed, his eyes darting up towards his boss. “That’s…”

But he couldn’t finish the sentence. The buzzing in his hand distracted him.

Y/N: There are shooters in the school. I don’t know what to do.

Spencer: We just found out. Are you okay? 

Y/N: Right now I am. I’ve barricaded the door as best I could, but I have a room full of 6-year-olds that are understandably panicking right now.

“Hotch,” Spencer said, typing back to Y/N at the speed of light. “Y/N is texting me from inside the school. She’s barricaded the door to her classroom.”

“Tell her to stay there. Keep her class as calm as she possibly can. If there is anything she can tell us, let us know.”

Spencer: We’re on our way now. Don’t move and keep the kids as calm as you can. Is there anything you can tell us? You said shooters? More than one?

Spencer’s heart raced at dangerous speeds as the BAU raced towards the school with SWAT following closely behind. “According to Y/N, she’s heard at least three distinct voices. It could be more than that, but she’s definitely heard three. And they have a range of guns.”

“How does she know?” Morgan asked as he tightened his vest around his chest.

Again, he looked down at the phone. For someone with an eidetic memory, he was having a very difficult time keeping her words straight. He kept having to look at his phone for answers. “She said it sounds like bursts of bullets from one or two of the guns, but that someone is using a handgun too. I asked her how she knew, she said they were single sounds and it’s quieter than she thinks a rifle wound sound.”

“Okay,” Hotch said as they pulled up. “She’s doing a great job. Tell her we are outside the school.”

Spencer: Y/N, we’re outside and talking with SWAT. Are you okay? Have you heard anything else?

Y/N: For the most part, I can only hear the kids sniffling. I got them to stop screaming though. Besides that, I think the shooters might be on the opposite side of the school. I hear bullets and screams randomly but they feel far away.

“Hotch!” Spencer screamed, running over to where he was speaking with SWAT leaders. “Y/N’s classroom is on the left side of the school and she said right now it sounds like they are at the opposite end of the school. The bullets sound distant.”

The SWAT leader looked at Spencer with pity, realizing that he had a loved one side. “Okay, Reid, you, Morgan and Emily are going to go with SWAT when the opportunity comes. Dave, JJ and I are going to be running point from out here.”

Until they had the go ahead from SWAT, Spencer was helpless. He pulled out the phone again desperate for a word from the woman he loved.

Spencer: Y/N, we’ll be in soon.

Spencer: Are you okay?

Spencer: Y/N, if you’re alive please answer me.

He swallowed hard and willed the phone to buzz. “Nothing?” Emily asked. She wrapped her arm around him and brought him close, hoping to keep his emotions in check until this was over. The suddenly the phone buzzed.

Y/N: I’m here. The kids are getting more frantic.

“We’re going in!” The SWAT leader said.

Spencer: We’re coming in now. It’s gonna be okay.

Quickly, he placed the phone on vibrate and placed it back in his pocket, following the SWAT team inside. When they entered on the right side of the school, another team went through the left. A number of shots rang out throughout the school, reverberating through Spencer’ ears as they got closer and closer to Y/N’s location. By now, they shooters had left the right side of the school. 

The phone in his pocket buzzed over and over again, his eyes watering as he resisted the urge to pull it out and look. 

Again, a storm of bullets flooded the hallways. Children screaming. SWAT yelling. “Suspects are down!” SWAT yelled. They were right outside Y/N’s classroom. 

Running inside, Spencer’s worst fears were realized. Y/N was lying on the ground in front of her class of first graders. “Y/N!” he screamed. “Y/N, it’s gonna be okay.” He felt a dangerously shallow pulse. When he looked up at the children, one of the boys started to cry again.

“The bad men came in and Ms. Y/N put herself in front of us,” he said. The EMT’s came in to take her away, so Spencer followed, but not before making sure that Emily and Morgan were there to help the kids. None of Y/N’s students had been hurt. She’d shielded them. 

As he ran after the EMTs carrying her away on a stretcher, she was starting to code. “We’re losing her! We have to move!” Spencer tried to follow her, climb in behind the EMTs, but there wasn’t enough room. 

All he could do was watch helplessly as the ambulance drove off. The tears fell from his eyes as he searched around for a car he could take to the hospital. Finding nothing, he sat on the sidewalk. He felt himself sit on the phone so he took it out and opened it.

Y/N: They are getting closer to my side of the school again.

Y/N: Spence, I can’t let them hurt these kids. They’re just babies.

Y/N: Spence, they’re kicking at the doors.

Y/N: If I don’t make it out of here, I need you to know that I love you.

Y/N: I love you so much.


End file.
